1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a chemical conveyorized processor system for printed circuit boards, and more importantly, pertains to a vertical photoresist developer for printed circuit boards. The system can also function as a vertical solder stripper, photoresist stripper or a vertical etcher for printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art developer systems for printed circuit boards have not been able to process any size of printed circuit boards on the same piece of equipment. Finally, prior art systems have not always provided for consistent uniform processing of printed circuit boards. Prior art has also suffered from premature wear on the board transport system because of the materials used.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a system for processing of printed circuit boards.